Judith
Judith is one of the protagonists in Tales of Vesperia. She is a member of the Kritya tribe, a minority race. Judith is a mysterious Krityan. She is always very calm, in battle or otherwise, and has very good looks. Though only Yuri knows her secret, she is the dragon rider that has been hunting down and destroying specific blastia. Nothing seems to faze her, and she is charismatic and smart. Judith was born and raised in the Krityan city on Mt. Temza, where her father was a genius Blastia researcher working for the Empire. As a girl, she befriended Ba'ul, a young Entelexeia who lived at Myorzo's peak. Together with Judith's father, they traveled often. Unfortunately, when she was only nine, Judith was caught in the crossfire of the Great War which destroyed her hometown and killed her parents. She was rescued and taken to the Krityan city of Myorzo, but traumatized by the events that she had witnessed, she withdrew from others and suffered from insomnia. Exasperating this was the fact that she was not able to adapt to the radically different culture of her new home, and she quickly became restless. She appears to be one of the more mysterious, mature and rational members of the team. She is gentle-looking, perceptive, composed, receptive, and often acts without explaining her actions, thus she cannot get an impression of the current situation. She is also decisive, persistent, witty, somewhat impulsive, and quite bold, apparently prefering to wear several revealing outfits, particularly her default outfit and her bunny outfit. She is also very flirtatious, especially with Yuri, and apparently enjoys teasing the male members of the team, often making suggestive comments about 'showing a little more' of her already-impressive figure. Estelle has humorously shown to be jealous of it. She has also stated that she is "not a very good liar". Appearance and Personality Judith is one of the more mysterious, mature, and rational members of the group. She is gentle-looking, perceptive, composed, receptive, and often acts without explaining her actions, frequently failing to gain an impression of the current situation. She is also decisive, persistent, witty, somewhat impulsive, and quite bold, preferring to wear revealing outfits. Judith is also very flirtatious and enjoys teasing the male members of the group, often making suggestive comments about "showing a little more" of her already impressive figure. Estelle has humorously shown to be jealous of Judith's physique and power over men she possesses. Judith has stated she is "not a very good liar", and this fact is evident in several conversations. She also enjoys fighting a great deal and becomes excited at the prospect of a battle, almost to an extent that it unnerves other members of the group, and she is disappointed when unable to fight. Fighting Style Judith fights with long weapons, primarily spears and staves, granting her a safe distance from enemies despite conducting artes in a close-ranged style. In addition to this, Judith focuses on aerial-based techniques, often attacking with her legs as well, and she is capable of performing multiple-hit combos on her target while airborne. Being the fastest of all playable characters in the game, Judith is able to swiftly approach and strike enemies numerous times before the enemy is able to properly respond. All Judith's artes are physical-based and possess a lunar theme, frequently containing references to the moon. Despite lacking any magical-based artes, she can use the flexible Moonbeam from anywhere on the field, appearing above her target to attack and vanishing before the target has an opportunity to retaliate. Relationships Yuri Lowell - Judith and Yuri get along very well, sharing similarities in their personalities and goals, and Yuri calls her Judy, claiming Judith to be too long. The two both enjoy fighting and decide to do what is right regardless of rules or what others think. For this reason, the two understand each other very well. There is plenty of mutual teasing and flirting between them. Yuri is the first one to discover that Judith is the "Dragon Rider" and maintains her secret in order to keep the peace in the group. He does not have any problem with this private identity of Judith's, despite not knowing her intentions, though he is clearly angry after Judith destroys the Fiertia's blastia, and the group is forced to follow her to Mt. Temza. Yuri insists Judith be brought to justice for the secrets she has kept. Once the group hears her reasons, his relationship with Judith becomes friendly and easy-going once more. Gallery 1).png 1Judith3.png 56u.jpg 57568.jpg B19dcd2243ec4a3fb684.jpg Dc16ff69bc8c10a1a616eb0eb298a9bb.jpg Tales of Vesperia wallpaper by cooro 2.png U544.jpg Vesperia-Judith-KOS-MOS.jpg Zcards (4).jpg Zjudith 02.JPG Zy Judith Baul.jpg Category:Tales Series Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Spear Users Category:Namco Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Knights Category:Possible in love